User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 13
Calling For Help (Part 3) After a slow and dangerous trek through the snowstorm and nearly being caught by one of the patrols, I finally made it to the Observatory. I entered the building as quickly and quietly as possible and then went back into the main hall where the big planets were. Once I in the room, I looked at Mr. Scott's body among the ruins of Jupiter. Someone, Mickey most likely, must have convinced Mr. Scott that I was the killer. Why else would he have held me at gunpoint hours ago. However, that was over with now and Mr. Scott is dead. I'll mourn for him later. I then left the room and started looking for the jammer. I first looked back in the rooms that me and Mr. Scott searched when we were here last time. When I couldn't find it in any of those rooms, I went into the room with the telescope. When I couldn't find the jammer in there, I then started searching for the jammer in the rooms that the girls and Lazlow looked in. When I got to the last room on the ground floor, I found the jammer right beside a cabinet draw. I opened up the briefcase that held the jammer and then stumped the jammer till it wasn't in working order anymore. I then pulled out my cellphone and looked to see if I had any bars. Still none. But if Kendra and Hailey are going to destroy the jammer anytime soon, I knew for a fact that I was going have to get up high somewhere so I could make the call. After a while of considering where I should go, I decided that I should go up to the top of the clocktower at the Main Building. I left the Observatory and started making my way pass the dormatories to the Main Building. Once I was inside the Main Building, I started looking for the roof access doorway. After a while of looking on the second or third floor (I'm too tired to even keep track now), I came across the door to the roof access. "Let's hope the girls destroy the last two jammers while I'm up here", I said outloud. I opened the door and then climbed up the stairs to the clocktower. While climbing up the stairs, I couldn't help but think how much taller the clocktower is compared to the one back at Bullworth. Seriously, it's taking me longer to climb up this one than it did with the Bullworth clocktower. After a while of climbing up the stairs, I made it to the top. Luckily, I didn't have to climb over some scaffolding to get to the top as the door led directly up there. Once up at the top of the stairs, the clock over my head started ringing, alerting me that it was four o'clock in the morning. "Once this nightmare ends, I'm going straight home and I'm going to sleep for the entire day", I tell myself. Luckily, this nightmare was going to end. But just as I pulled out my cellphone to check if any bars appear, I was suddenly pushed onto the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Lazlow. "I'm going to kill you by throwing you over this edge", he flat-out tells me. "Then once you're dead, I'm going to be living the life of a hero". "Bring it on, you geriatric bitch", I spat out. "I'll beat your ass before you even can lay a hand on me". Lazlow then charged at me, but then I punched him right in the nose, knocking him down onto the ground. "Ouch, my nose", Lazlow says as he holds his nose in his hand. He then got back up on his feet and charged again. This time, I just grabbed him by his arm and shoved him into a nearby wall. "This is going to be easy", I said outloud. But just as I said that, Lazlow turned back around and shoved me onto the ground. But after hitting his head in the wall, he managed to somehow trip over his own feet and fell right over the edge. I managed to launch myself over to the edge and grab Lazlow's feet just as he fell over. As I held onto his feet trying to get him back safely on the clocktower, Lazlow started screaming at the top of his lungs. "Stop screaming and help yourself back up over the ledge", I told him. Lazlow managed to pull himself up to where I could grab hold of his hands. With all my strength and his, we managed to get him back safely over the ledge. "Thank you. Thank you very much", Lazlow started crying. I then grabbed him by the neck and again shoved him into the nearby wall. "If you dare to attack me like that one more time, I swear to God I will throw you over the edge", I threatened. I didn't really mean it, but I didn't want to go through all that again. I didn't want to see how far down the ground was again. "I won't attack you again", Lazlow tells me. I let go of him and then went to pick up my cellphone which I dropped when Lazlow tackled me. When I picked it up, I noticed that all the bars were visible. The jammers were destroyed and now I have the ability to call the cops. I dialed 911 and then waited for the operator to ask which branch I wanted. When I said police, I was immediately connected to the local sheriff's office. "Hello, my name is Clayton Stone. Me and several others are here at Liberty State University. There's a killer on the loose and he's killed so many people. We need help. Please send all available units here fast". "We're sending all the units that we have near the vicinity right now", the sheriff says over the phone. I hung up and put my phone back into my back pocket. "You're not killer? Why else would you call the police?" Lazlow says outloud. "Of course I'm not the killer", I said to him. "Who ever is doing all these killings have manipulated everyone that I'm the killer. We need to find out who it is and take him out. And I may have an idea who is behind all of this". We climbed down the stairs and just as we got out of the roof access doorway, Hailey came out of nowhere and approached us. "Hailey, where's...?" "Kendra's missing", she answers. "Where did you last see her?" I asked her. "Right before she left for the agricultural center", she answers. "Let's go look for her then", I suggested. We then left the third floor and just as we reached the ground floor, the angry mob of scared students and teachers spotted me and started charging at me. I pulled out my gun and aimed at the crowd. Everyone in the crowd stopped charging and looked at the gun in my hands. "I don't wanna kill anyone, but I will if I have to. I am not the killer. And I will fight to the death just to prove to you guys that I had nothing to do with the killings", I told the crowd. "We'll believe you when someone else drops dead while you're standing here", one of the students says outloud. Just as the student said that, the sound of a girl yelling echoed down the hall close to us. We all turned and then ran down the hall to the source of the yelling. Just as I turned around the corner, there they were. There was Kendra on the ground, holding onto a wound in her chest. And there he was, the killer with the blade in his hands, blood covered and dripping onto the floor. I aimed my gun and then shot at the killer just as he started running away from us. "DAMN IT", I yelled outloud. I then went over to Kendra and started to put pressure on her wound. "Stay with me, Kendra. Stay with me", I told her. But seeing all that blood pouring onto the floor, you can tell she wasn't going to last longer. With her last breath, she finally says to me, "I love you" right before crumbling to her wounds. That was it. She was dead. And there was nothing that I could have done to save her. I hugged her dead body and for the first time in months since all that mess with Max Hayes and Derek being my dad, I started crying. I failed her. It wasn't too long after that that the cops showed up. Everyone still alive was escorted out of the Main Building and told to wait outside. It has been a long night and everybody is safe now. However, it just wasn't over yet. I still had yet to find Mickey and kill him. Category:Blog posts